heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.14 - Post-Battle Sleep Pile
Having pushed himself farther than he ever has before, Eddie's been out cold for awhile. But some time after the battle he wakes up to find himself in one of the subway cars down in the Terminal. Snuggled up with an also passed out Wiccan, he blinks as he tries to remember what happened. Carefully standing, he leans Wiccan against Terry who's in there with him and drapes Wiccan's cape over them both. Scratching some dried blood off his costume, Axiom makes his way out of the subway car and into the Terminal in search of any of his other teammates. "G-guys?" "Over here!" That's Teddy, coming back from the entrance carrying a bag. "Thought I'd get us something to eat after all that... I hope chinese takeout's good? It was the closest thing that was open... how ya feeling, Eddie?" Eddie jumps when Teddy calls back. "H-hey," he holds up both hands. "Billy and Terry are still sleeping," he says. "Any f-f-food sounds good," he adds, moving to meet Teddy. When asked how he's feeling, Eddie takes a breath. "Like my head is trying to explode and implode at the same time and someone poured ice into my chest." "So, normal saving-the-world afterfeelings. Some food should clear that up... we should really have a feast, but this will do..." he stops, looking at the sleeping teammates, glad that they seem to be resting and recovering. He leans over to stroke Billy's cheek with a hand and smiles at Eddie. "I got a little bit of everything." Groggily, Terry starts to shift. Pulls Wiccan's cape over himself a little bit. ...then realizes that there's someone next to him. Brown eyes snap open in shock. "What did I..." Then a look back to see that it's Billy. Eyes widen a bit further, now. "... no seriously, what did I do last night?" Pause. "...and why do I feel like I spent half of it like a fork plugged into an electric outlet?" There's a pause, and he tries moving a bit. "Ow..." Eddie just manages a weak sort of forced smile. He doesn't feel normal at all but he doesn't want to worry Teddy more than he probably already is about Billy. "Y-yeah," he says. "I hope you can tell me what happened. I'm sort of drawing a blank on what happened after I tried to close that hole..." he trails off. Hearing Terry's voice, Eddie looks back. "Are you okay?" Teddy Altman sets the food down and looks at Terry, "I'm sorry... that was my fault. I was trying to wrestle that huge guy and he blasted you..." Terry takes a moment before he responds, as the memories of what happened and how he got here -- before getting knocked out -- flood back. "I'm... I'm breathing, and I feel better than I think I /should,/ but..." Then looking over to Teddy, "Well, it's... kind of my own fault for not being able to get out of the way." "M-maybe Billy healed you?" Eddie guesses. "I'm still n-not sure what happened," he says sheepishly. Teddy Altman sits down on the couch on Billy's empty side, stroking the teen's hair and frowning "How long has Billy had that... reddish tint in his spells?" he reaches for a hot and sour soup container and offers it to Terry. "I think you're probably right about that..." Regarding the healing, then Terry takes the soup. "I don't know what you're talking about." When Teddy asks about Billy's spells, Eddie frowns. "That's...that's n-n-new," he says, turning a worried expression Billy's way. He sits down carefully, letting out a sigh and rubbing his temples. "Something w-was messed up with Billy's magic." "You felt it?" Teddy asks... the reason he asks is if Eddie mimiced Billy, then he might have felt... something. "So it's just from today?" he asks softly, putting an arm around the sleeping, recovering boyfriend. Eddie nods, frowning a little deeper. "When he c-cast that spell. And threw Mano..." Eddie trails off. "It just felt...-wrong-. I don't know how else to explain it but it was like something was trying to force out m-m-my boost and just..." he shudders. "I n-noticed his eyes glowing r-rr-ed once or twice before but I thought I was j-just imagining it or seeing things." Teddy Altman sighs, "Oh, Billy..." he says, looking at Billy, wrapping his cape around him a little. "... what are we going to do about this?" "Well... whatever it is, we'll get through it, right?" Terry offers, reaching out to pat Teddy on the shoulder. "The good thing is that all of the crazy stuff we go through? None of us /has/ to go through it alone." Even though some things he might want to go through alone, at least as an initial reaction to it. Eddie has no idea how to answer Teddy. He doesn't know and trying to think of a solution is making his head pound. And then Terry says what he does. Eddie looks up quickly, staring at him for a moment. Slowly a smile spreads across his face and he glows a faint blue. "Right," he says. "All of us. We'll help figure it out and g-g-get past it." "Yeah, we will..." Teddy says, looking at Billy with a little frown of worry, before looking at the food. "Kate go home? I brought her that fried rice she likes..." "Not sure... I haven't seen Kate in a while, come to think of it. She's probably busy with... I'm not entirely sure what, but I'm sure it's important." Terry replies, digging into his soup. Warm food is always a pick-me-up, even after having been beaten senseless. "...but I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought." "Kate was here?" Eddie blinks. He had no idea she was even down there. He then nods quickly to what Terry says. "Yeah, I'm sure she will." "I'd assume she'd be here, I didn't want her not to have her favorite..." he starts eating a little, but Teddy's mind is clearly elsewhere. Like what would be changing Billy's magic like that? "Also, for the record, no more bees, okay?" "That's her favorite, huh...?" Terry echoes, making a quiet mental note of this fact, and taking another long sip of the soup. So good. "You'll not find any argument from me on the no bees thing." Eddie pauses and gives Terry a knowing little smile at the echo. No comments though. Picking up some food for himself, Eddie takes a deep breath. "M-m-man...Sif and Thor probably heard all about that fight by now. There's no way Uncle Heimdall didn't see it all and let them know," he says, running a hand through his hair. "Definitely no more bees," Eddie thirds. There's a long pause before he blushes. "Even if I still k-kinda want to fight Swarm." "Well, you can wait going to Asgard until they calm down, it's not like you've got anyone riding your case down here but us" Teddy grins, getting a little livelier now and eating his food. He'd help Billy, they all would, that's why they were a team. And it'd be fine. "...and I'd have to say that if you don't rag on us about it, we won't on you." Then there's a pause, and Terry smiles, "Oh, /Teddy./ Did Kate mention to you about Eddie's coronation party?" ...because yes, they're still planning this. "I think I'm g-g-going to stay down here on Earth for awhile. If I go up there, Sif'll just try to stick me with guards," Eddie chuckles, blushing faintly. And then Terry brings up the party. Eddie blushes and almost flails a little. "Wh-what?" "Paaarty? Eddie, why haven't you told me about this?" He gives Eddie The Look, eating his chow mein. "Terry, tell me more." "Well... Eddie mentioned that he wasn't getting a party for becoming Prince of Asgard, and given that it's a pretty big life event, and you get parties for everything /else.../ Kate and I kinda decided that he should have one for this." He offers, nodding slightly. The blush on Eddie only gets worse and he tries to hide behind his rice. "I've n-n-never really had any parties before," he murmurs. "You guys really don't have to do it..." "OH, I am totally into this." Teddy grins, leaning back on the couch. "It'd be like a sweet sixteen party, except for royalty. I have to get together with Kate and you and coordinate, this will be great." "Uh... pretty much, I think? Can't say I've done a sweet sixteen party before, but hey, the more planning the better. /Especially/ if Eddie's never really had a party before, that just means we've got... a bunch of years worth of parties to make up for." Terry replies, sounding pretty determined. "I'm seventeen," Eddie speaks up, a slight pout crossing his face. "And I r-really haven't," he says. His home life wasn't exactly very celebration friendly and living alone in the empty space that become the YAL base wasn't a party place either. "Terry is right, we've got to make up for lost time." Teddy was getting more into it. Perhaps as a happy channel into which to put all of the worry Billy's development was giving him. That, and he thought Eddie deserved a party. Everybody should have a party at one point or another. "And it'll all be your favorite music and food..." "...and other surprises, too." Terry points out, a bit of mischevious hint to his voice as he starts to stand up. Gingerly and careful not to disturb Billy, but still getting up nonetheless. "I think I'm going to go try and get some more rest for the moment, though." Eddie just blinks a little as Teddy starts listing thing. He's not even sure he has a favorite food. And his favorite music is what's on the StarkPod Sif bought him. "If you're going to r-rest then where're you going?" "Yeah, Terry. I'm going to stay here until Billy wakes up, then I'll take him home... which reminds me, someone should message Mr and Mrs. Kaplan... my cell's died." Teddy says apologetically, staying close to Billy. "I'm just gonna bunk down in the boys' car for the night... can't say I really feel up to getting across town right now." Terry replies to Eddie, nodding sagely at the thought. Yes, staying in one of the cots seems the best idea. As for messaging Wiccan's parents, he pulls out his own cell... only to sigh and tuck it back into his pocket. "I'd do it, but it looks like I wasn't the only casualty of that lightning strike. Gonna have to get a new phone..." "If Kate doesn't give you a new one, I c-can ask Ms. Potts if she c-c-can help," Eddie chimes. "I'll message the Kaplans and tell them Billy's r-resting from saving the world and we'll stay here with him," Eddie says, standing and stretching. He's going to go get something for his headache too. "And you'll specifically tell them -nothing- is going on, right?" Teddy says, remembering their text from last time. He blushes at this a little "I've got some soup for him when he wakes up and food..." Eddie blinks slightly. "Umm..." he blushes furiously. "Y-yeah. Though by now I hope they realize that when I say we're s-s-saving the world, I really mean it and I'm not trying to cover for anything..." "I hope so, too. Maybe we'll take a camera next time." He leans over and pulls Billy to him, to hold him as he sleeps. "Go ahead, I'll stay here until he's better," he says softly. "And I mean it... no more bees." "No, they'll worry more if there are pictures. Trust me," Eddie says, carefully peeling off his mask. "I'll t-turn down the lights for you guys too," he offers as he starts walking off. "Right, right..." he chuckles "Goodnight Eddie. It was fun, in a crazy life and limb sort of way." The larger teen snuggles up to keep Billy warm, stroking his hair and staring into the distance, thinking as the lights go down. Category:Log